M-37 Falcon/ME3SP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description This Alliance rifle launches 25 mm mini-grenades. Lighter and more accurate than most grenade launchers, the Falcon burns through specialized ammunition as well as standard thermal clips. A field fabrication kit generates this ammunition, leaving the clips as the rifle's only limitation. Acquisition The M-37 Falcon can be found during the mission Priority: Cerberus Headquarters, on the ground between the destroyed wall and the active door after launching the fighter into the wall. It is also purchasable from Kassa Fabrication via the Alliance Requisitions procurement terminal post-mission if it was missed. Player Notes *The Falcon's grenades share some characteristics with those of the Scorpion heavy pistol, looking nearly identical and sharing the same blast radius. The Falcon's projectiles travel much faster, though, making shots much easier to land. *The grenades deal only moderate damage, however, taking at least two grenades to kill a lone Assault Trooper on lower difficulties. Although, because of the force produced by the grenades, enemies like a Phantom will lose their footing when shot, which severely limits capability of the phantom. *If the grenades fail to meet a hostile target, they will bounce and roll for a short distance before detonating, similar to the Frag Grenade power. The grenades can also be bounced off walls to hit enemies behind cover or around corners. However, if they are shot close to an enemy, it will explode in an airburst fashion. This allows you to hit enemies behind cover. *When fired, the grenades have a small firing arc requiring you to aim slightly above the enemy at long ranges. *Reload time is an issue with the Falcon, much like the M-76 Revenant, and Geth Pulse Rifle, therefore it's important to be well aware of your surroundings while attempting a reload. *Another weakness is the low clip capacity and reserve ammunition. This makes long-term attacks impossible unless using a Soldier's Adrenaline Rush to double ammunition output. Even then ammunition will then be depleted even more quickly. *The Falcon can, with the right Weapon Mods and level upgrades, be a versatile powerhouse. You can use the Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade mod to have 6 rounds per thermal clip, and upgrade the level of the weapon to boost the reserve ammo. With the Assault Rifle Extended Barrel mod and an ammo power, the Falcon is capable of decimating all enemies on lower difficulties by itself. One should be careful to only reload when you're sure enemies won't flank you or get in your face in the next couple of seconds. *Despite the Falcon's large reticule, it is actually fairly accurate, with most shots traveling where the center of your reticule is pointed (small firing arc notwithstanding). *When combined with Incendiary Ammo, this weapon is capable of massive area of effect damage. 2-3 rounds will burn down shield on Centurions and the resulting fire will kill them. *Because of the staggering nature of the grenades, the Falcon is frighteningly deadly against any Cerberus enemy (except Mechs) no matter the difficulty. The Falcon can be used against some of the tougher enemies like Phantoms to "lock them down" and allow your allies to shred them in moments. *When combined with Cryo Ammo, the splash damage of this weapon makes it very effective at snap freezing multiple unarmored targets at once. It is also fairly effective at staggering multiple armored or shielded targets at a time. *The Falcon is an excellent gun for squadmates like Ashley Williams or James Vega, who have passive powers to maximize weapon damage and do not suffer from the Falcon's low ammo reserve. Slap the Assault Rifle Extended Barrel and Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade mods on the Falcon, give it to Ashley/James and watch the body count soar. James might be the preferred choice of the two for harder fights due to his Incendiary Ammo and Fortification powers. Beware though, their accuracy will not be the best with this non-standard gun and are likely to shoot walls, causing the grenades to bounce off and explode pointlessly. *Due to the grenade nature of its munitions, weapon mods or ammo bonuses that increase penetration are useless here. These items do not work on the Falcon—its grenades simply bounce off walls and Guardian shields. *The Falcon does not benefit from bonus headshot damage. Due to the grenade nature of the projectiles, headshots are not possible with this weapon. There is no benefit gained from or for using powers with this assault rifle that increase headshot damage.